


Silk Sheets

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candles, Crack, Drabble, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pie, Silk Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a healthy relationship, it is important to communicate about your needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets

**Dean:** *opens motel door* GAH! My eyes!

**Sam:** Hey Dean.

**Dean:** Why would you ruin a perfectly good paisley-themed motel room?

**Sam:** Um, it was mind-numbingly ugly….

**Dean:** Yeah, but you make such cute faces when you’re annoyed.

**Sam:** *bitchface*

**Dean:**  Exactly. So. Why is there silk everywhere? The bed I can understand. ‘Cause, y’know, sex. But I am way too wiped to also be having wall-sex and floor-sex and chair-sex and table—is that pie?

**Sam:** Yeah. Made you four different kinds so you could choose.

**Dean:** …and we can have extra for the sex. Gotcha.

**Sam:** That’s not really…

**Dean:** So are the candles for the sex, too?  ‘Cause I didn’t know you were into that.

**Sam:** I’m not into…You know what, Dean? Just eat your pie.

**Dean:** Yepths thsir. *swallows* So, Sammy, what’s this really all about?

**Sam:** Can’t I just want a romantic night?

**Dean:** Nuh uh. What are you up to?

**Sam:** Well, we’ve been doing this…

**Dean:** …butt-sex…

**Sam:**  …Yeah. For a while, and I was thinking that maybe…

**Dean:** Aw, you should have told me you wanted to ‘make love.’

**Sam:** *while Dean sniggers* Shut. Up.

**Dean:** Fine. But let’s do the sex now. You want cherry pie or blueberry?

**Sam:** I DON’T WANT PIE!

**Dean:** Jesus, Sam. What did pie ever do to you?

**Sam:**  I was just hoping that maybe this time I…

**Dean:**  …Yes?

**Sam:** Maybe I could top?

**Dean:** Well, you did make me pie. And decorate the room. And you really want a romantic night. Plus, you talked to me about it, instead of just doing it. You know what?

**Sam:** *excited* Yeah?

**Dean:** That totally means you’re the girl. So I’m topping. Take your pants off!


End file.
